The two new members
by yayne
Summary: two cats are found inside an old building. after caring for the sick and starving cats, the jellicle tribe takes them in. but what happens if macavity comes into the picture? chap 2 rewritten chapter 6 rewritten
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Munkustrap and JennyAnyDots were running through the dark alleys of London, looking for a particular building. An hour ago Electra and Etcetera told Munkustrap and old Deuteronomy that they heard a Jellicle crying in pain inside an old building they were passing by, but were too scared to do anything. Old D told Munk and Jenny to go and help the poor animal, who were now they are rounding the corner to a large dark building.

"It's the old insane asylum," Jenny read the broken sign.

"We better find this cat, they may be in terrible danger," he turned into a heline and went through a broken window. He helped Jenny through and took a little look around. On the inside it looked even older with countless cobwebs, broken beds and interments used to calm the patients. They made their way into the next room, were they found the crying Jellicle. He was wrapped in an old straight jacket, which was filthy. Jenny looked frightened, and then she ran over to the poor little animal.

"Oh god," her hand flew to her mouth as she revealed what it looked like. It was a boy, still young but not a kitten. He was as skinny as a rake, and his fur was so dirty they could barely tell what color it was. He looked so sick, and his eyes were shut tightly; Jenny was surprised he was still alive, seeing as he also had a high fever.

"Spazzle…" he was panting this over and over.

"What's that little guy?" Munkus asked him. "Is that your name?"

"Where is Spazzle? Who are you?" he asked, still not opening his eyes.

"We are here to help you; we are going to take you…" Munkus was cut off by a scream. They looked up to see a male ginger and red cat with a bunch of black stripes in heline form. He was wearing a straight jacket that hung loosely around his frame, most likely he was as skinny as his friend.

"Get away from him," he yelled. He ran over to Jenny and snatched the cat out of her arms and dragged him over to a corner. "Why are you here? Who are you?" he asked franticly. He was breathing at an alarmingly fast rate, and he was speaking at light speed.

"We heard that this guy was crying, so we came…" yet again, she was cut off by a scream.

"We don't need your help!" he yelled wile trying to keep his friend close.

"Are you… Spazzle?" Munkus asked him.

"How did you know my name? Who told you?" Spazzle was freaking out now, twitching and shaking uncontrollably.

"This little guy was calling for you when we found him."

"Go away! We don't need your help!" he yelled at them wile dabbing his tail into a bowl of water that was next to him and stroking it across his friends forehead.

"Spazzle, we are going to help you and your friend, just trust us," Jenny was trying real hard not to yell at him for acting so insane when they are offering help. Spazzle just kept on shaking and twitching as he thought of what to do.

"Uh, alright," he got up with his friend in his arms. Jenny came over and got the sick cat from him. When he left his arms, Spazzle collapsed on the floor, still shaking and twitching. Something was seriously wrong with him.

"Quickly, let's get them back to the junkyard," Munkus picked up Spazzle and ran out.

Wait for us!" Jenny yelled wile going after him.

---

"Somebody help us!" Jenny yelled as they brought the cats inside the medical den. It was just a large cave inside one of the junk piles for mostly clumsy kits and Macavity attacks.

"What's wrong?" asked Jellylorum, who was sitting next to a sleeping Gus.

"We found these starving Jellicles inside an old insane asylum, they need medical attention."

"Okay," Jelly got up and ran over to some cots to clear them. "Ill go get the other Jellicles." she then ran outside to gather them together.

"Lay them down," Jenny put the down on the cot, then ran over to Spazzle and proceeded to unbuckle the straps to his straight jacket. Munkus took off the others jacket, seeing as it only draped around his shoulders. A group of Jellicles ran into the den, including Jellylorum, Demeter, Bombalurina, Alonzo, Cassandra, Plato, Victoria, and Mistoffelees.

"Come on! Alonzo, Plato, and Bomba, and Demi, come over here and hold down this guys limbs," Jenny instructed them. "For the rest of you, help Munk with the other one." They ran over to Spazzle, who was thrashing on the cot, trying to get away form her.

"Why is he acting this way?" Demi asked wile holding down his left leg.

"I don't know!" Jenny finally got his jacket off to reveal his torso which was as skinny as the other cat, and a huge wound that looked kind of old. "It's infected, get some antibiotics! Not you!" Jenny was too late, Alonzo let go of his right arm just long enough for spazzle to grab and pull on his tail.

"YEOW!" he yelled.

"You have to keep him still!" Jelly brought Jenny a bottle of antibiotic. She began applying the medicine, which caused Spazzle to thrash even more.

"Where is he? WHERE IS HE?" Spazzle shouted.

"Who? Who do you want?" Demi asked him wile trying to keep his leg still.

"He's sick, he's starving…" he began to calm down as the biotic began to kick in.

"He must be talking about his friend," Jenny gestured to the still unnamed cat behind her. Finally, Spazzle fell sleep, still panting and mumbling. "Ill clean him up, the rest of you go help the others."

"We don't need help, he's fine," Munkus told them. "Lets bring this one into another room, you guys go get some food for them." all of them ran out, leaving Jenny and Munkus alone with the two cats.

"Are you sure he's alright?" Jenny asked.

"I hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jenny was looking after the still unnamed cat wile the others tried to figure out what was making Spazzle so insane. They brought him into a dimmed den and laid out some food so he can eat when he wakes. Jenny was sitting at his bedside kiting a sweater, she didn't know for whom, but it gave her something to do when the kits sleep. They had cleaned the cat's fur to reveal a bright yellow coat and black lighting stripes all over his body. Jenny looked up from her work to see that he was stirring in his sleep, and was going to wake up any second.

"Hello, what is your name?" she asked him as he opened his eyes and looked up to her.

"Who- who are you?" he asked. She gestured over to a plate of sardines and other cat foods that were on a table beside the bed. He just dove right in.

"My name is JennyAnyDots; I'm a Jellicle living here at the Jellicle Junkyard, I take care of all the kittens. Who are you?"

He stopped eating for a second. "My name is Sparkle, what's a Jellicle?" and he resumed eating his own weight in fish.

"A Jellicle is a cat that can turn from a normal cat to a heline form, something like a hybrid of a human and cat. We think you are one too, since you are in that form right now." He chocked on his food, and then somehow got it all down.

"I'm a Jellicle?" he stared at her.

"Uh, yes, you never really heard of us?"

"No, I spent my whole life with… SPAZZLE!" he realized he hasn't seen his friend in a wile, so he jumped out of bed and ran for the entrance. Jenny grabbed his tail and forced him into the bed.

"Hes alright, can you tell me…" she paused for a moment, trying to think of what to ask. "Can you tell me everything?"

"Everything?"

"Yes, how you became sick, why Spazzle is so crazy, how you never knew you're a Jellicle. Everything."

"Well," he had to think for a few moments. "How we met is that he found me as a kit. One night when he was still a kitten he found me in an alley. He named me Sparkle because my fur sparkled in the moonlight. Since then he raised me to what you see today. I was the one who named him Spazzle since he spazzes out all the time. I got sick because we were out in the rain so much, and I got a cold easily, Spazzle didn't get one because he wore that straight jacket to keep himself warm."

"So that's natural for him?"

"Yeah, he's always been that way. It must be from all the catnip he has been eating. He told me that he was addicted to it and that I should never go near the stuff. But even when he's sober he's insane, so some of it is up here," he pointed to his head.

"So he's naturally insane?"

"Yup, never once did it bother me," he formed a smile, but it faded away. "Why did you bring us here?"

"Why not?"

"We are freaks! Rejects of the normal world! Spazzle's insane and me... I'm…" he looked away from her.

"Tell me what's wrong," she reached out her paw and placed it on his shoulder, but got a shock through it. She looked at her paw and back up at him. "If you're a magical cat, we can help you."

"I'm not magical, I can shoot lighting through my paws, but I can't control it. I tried to do spells, but nothing happened, so I can't be magical, but what am I? That's why no one took us in, Spazzle destroys everything and it hurts to pet me."

"You can live here," she offered. "It's nice here and food is plentiful. There is this cat named Mr. Mistoffelees who can help you control your powers and we can help Spazzle calm down."

"You guys would do that for us?" Sparkle looked up at her and smiled.

"Of course, Jellicles have to look after each other. But first, you need to see our leader, old Deuteronomy."

"Th- thank you," he hugged her, which really took the Gumbie cat by surprise.

"Please lay down now, you need rest."

"Alright, but when I wake up I want to see Spazzle." Jenny nodded and Sparkle laid down. She stroked his fur until he was finally able to fall asleep.

'He's just another kitten," she thought as she gathered her stuff and exited.

---

As Jenny was walking through the junkyard towards her den she shared with Skimbleshanks, all the kittens in the junkyard, exclude Mistoffelees, ran up to her.

"How are the two cats doing mommy?" Electra asked. the whole junkyard got the news of two cats coming in instead of one.

"They are fine, they just need some rest."

"Are they kits like us?" Victoria asked.

"We think, they are kind of small to be adults."

"Are they boys or girls?" Etcetera asked, seeing how boy crazy she is.

"Both boys." All the girls squealed and they all ran off to the nursery.

"And they call Tugger a curious cat," she laughed at her little joke and went into her den, and was greeted by her favorite railway cat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since they arrived, Spazzle and Sparkle were finally able to make friends with the other kits, and were learning to dance. It turned out that they are in fact kits, but they were close to being adults. Spazzle's wound was able to fully be disinfected, and Sparkles ribcage was finally disappearing from finally being able to eat full meals everyday. For this day, something Sparkle had been hiding, even from Spazzle, finally got out. It started normally…

"Did you hear? He's coming back today!" Etcetera squealed as she ran up to the group of kits. All the other girls began to squeal with her.

"Who are you talking about?" Sparkle asked.

"Our idol is coming back from a trip! You have to meet him!" Electra grabbed Sparkles hand and Spazzle's sleeve and pulled them to the clearing of the junkyard, the other kits fallowed.

"He's coming!" they squealed. And just as they said, a tom main coon began sauntering into the junkyard with a crimson queen fallowing him. He wore a silver belt that he locked his thumbs in and had a wile golden mane.

"Who is that?" asked Sparkle as his eyes locked onto the gorgeous tom.

"He's The Rum Tum Tugger, the sexiest tom in the whole junkyard," Etcetera explained before she ran off to rub her ears on his legs.

"Who is that with him?" he asked one of the tom kittens.

"That's Bombalurina, his mate; she's the sexiest queen in the tribe," Pouncival answered him as he stared at her.

"Why is her stomach like that?" he looked closer at her rounded gut.

"She's a few months pregnant."

"Wha- what?"

"We lived on the streets our whole lives," Spazzle explained. "We don't know that much about the real world."

"It means she's going to have a kid." They still looked confused. Pounce just sighed and led them to Jellylorum's den for a full explanation.

---

It was after the sun set, Sparkle and Spazzle spit ways. Spazzle was kind of sick after that long talk with Jelly and went off to the nursery to clear his head. Sparkle was alright, so he went off to sit on top of a junk pile to look at the stars. He was at peace with everything around him, being in a new place with new friends and a new home, he loved it. Then a loud clang broke the silence. He looked over the edge of the pile to see Tugger combing up the side.

"Yo 'lil guy," Tugger said to him as he laid down. "You must be the new kid, the names Rum Tum Tugger, call me Tugger for short."

"Um, alright Tugger, my names Sparkle, but they call me Spark."

"Alright, Spark, who's the twitchy guy who's always with you."

"He's Spazzle; we don't really have a nickname for him."

They lay in silence for a long time, kind of awkward if you ask me. Then, the pile began to crumble right were Spark was on. He screamed and dug his claws into the junk to try not to fall. Tugger grabbed him and pulled him from the side, pulling him onto himself. Sparkle was laid across his stomach; panting from his near death experience (the junk pile was rather large). Spark freak out again when he saw what he was doing and scrambled off Tugger, his blushing was as crimson as Bomba's coat.

"What's wrong Spark?" he asked wile getting up.

"I- I- it's nothing, absolutely nothing."

"I know something's wrong, tell me."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm a curious cat."

"I told you, nothing is wrong," he was lying; Tugger could still see him blushing under his neon yellow fur.

"You're not the others are you? There's something different about you."

"Well, I have been a stray my whole life with Spazzle, so I don't know a lot of stuff except about how to survive."

"Really, alright," Tugger just turned on his heels and made his way down the pile. Spark was still looking at were Tugger stood just a few moments ago. He knew Tugger figured it out, he just hoped that he could keep it under his mane.

(What's the secret? You can guess, but I wont tell for some time, or until the next chanpter)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Who's Macavity?" Sparkle asked the other kittens as they got ready for bed. They had just heard a Macavity warning from the cats on post and they advised every one to return to their dens at once. This was Sparkle and Spazzle's first time hearing about The Napoleon of Crime.

"He's an evil villain who does terrible things to the tribe," Jemima told them. "He even kidnapped my mom and did terrible things to her, I never heard of these things, but I was told they were beyond forgiveness."

"Why does he do this?" Spazzle asked them.

"We don't know what really made him become evil. It could have been the fact that he was the middle child right between Tugger and Munkus and that's always a terrible situation. It could have been the fact his mother died when he was just a little kit and old D couldn't look after him. It could have been anything," Tumbleburtus told them. "But he was born deformed with sunken eyes, so that helped with him becoming evil. Down to the point, he kills without a thought, he ruins all that's good, and can scare the living daylights out of the toughest Pollicle dog.

"Sounds really bad," Sparkle looked down at his hands. He was getting scared; a cat who can scare dogs? Can kill with no guilt? If he really attacked, Spark would probably have a heart attack if Macavity didn't already slit his throat.

"Yeah, it is, and…" Electra was cut off by a loud scream. The kittens were curious and ran past JennyAnyDots to the center of the junkyard. The scream came from Demeter, who was now running through the junkyard yelling her head off as she clutched to her bleeding side. Everyone was coming out of their dens to see why Demeter was screaming her head off.

"Deme, honey, what's wrong?" Munkustrap asked her as she embraced him. he looked at her right ribcage, which had pretty bad scratches on it.

"What happened mommy?" Jemima asked her mother.

"MACAVITY! He's coming and looking more powerful and evil than ever!" she screamed.

"All the protectors gather around and all the kits and queens take cover!" Munkus called out to the Jellicles. All the kits went back into the den, but Pouncival pulled back a cloth curtain revealing a window that gave a great view to the gathering spot (it was also conveniently close to Bomba's and Tugger's den window, for both fan boys and girls). They saw almost every tom gathered around Munkus, even Tugger, who was dragged out of his den by Alonzo.

"Alright, here's the plan…" Munkus started, but he was cut off by the worst sound a Jellicle can hear.

"There's no time for plans now, Munkustrap," a loud, manacle voice boomed through the yard. Macavity, in his great ginger glory, was standing on top of the largest junk pile that overlooked the whole yard. He did look different, more powerful and evil than ever, which was really evil. Groups of henchcats were gathered around him, their eyes glowing in the beautiful moonlight.

"I have come to re reclaim something of mine I gave up years ago." Macavity jumped down from the pile to the clearing. Munkus drew out his claws, trying to get ready to protect the tribe, and his mate.

"I have not come for Demeter, but for something else of mine." Mac had these powers to tell what people were trying to protect, it comes with his mystical powers. This helps when he is doing a heist, to see exactly what his reward is. "I can tell you are thinking of out dear Demeter, but in not going to rape her again. I'm here to look for something, but if you do get in my way, ill mess her up in more than one way."

"What else do you have here you bastard?" Tugger spat at him. All he got out of that was three scars on his cheek and screams from all his fans.

"The same goes to Bombalurina, you main coon moron. If no one else has anything to say, I'll start browsing around," he stood up straight, and gestured for Griddlebone to come out of the shadows. She stood beside him as they scanned the junkyard. No one dared to move, or that could be their last movement. The two villains looked until they spotted what they wanted. Mac turned around to the henchcats, he gestured to them and they scattered around the yard, their claws were bared.

"Okay Jellicles, bring me all the kittens of the junkyard or I will kill every single one of you, starting with my brothers." The whole tribe knew that Munkus and Tugger were the only good heirs to be the leader. If they did die, Macavity would rule over them, as soon as Deuteronomy kicked it. So through fear, they all gathered every kitten and put them in a group in the middle. But to protect them, they tightly wove around them so if Mac ever took a wrong move, they could easily guard them.

"Hmmm, let's see…" he was taking his time as he looked over every kitten. They all cowered in fear as his sunken eyes looked over their every feature. "Ah, here he is," Macavity pulled out a confused looking Spazzle from the group.

"What do you want with him?" Deuteronomy asked him. He had just gotten out of his den with the help of the newly reborn Grizabella. When she was reborn that fateful Jellicle ball, she came back down a kitten, but since she was a former lover of old D, she takes care of him instead of living with the other kits.

"He's just a stray little cat, what would you want with him?" the old cat once again asked his son.

"Don't you get it old man? Don't you see with those old eyes?"

"What are you talking about?" Spazzle finally spoke up. The little kitten looked up at the tall villain who was clutching at his jacket.

Macavity gave a large, evil smile and looked down at the scared kit.

"You're my son."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wha- what?" Spazzle looked up at Macavity, wide eyed and scared.

"Its true," Macavity let go of Spazzle's jacket to let Griddlebone hold him as he explained himself. "Griddlebone and I fell in love soon after she came to work for me. As things progressed we had a child. We named him Alazar, a strong name for a strong kit. But when he was just a toddler, I was told he was mentally ill, so I abandoned him and was never able to have another kit with my precious white Persian. Recently I found that I was also mentally unwell, which helped me with being a villain over all the years, so I went out to find my long lost son to continue my legend as The Napoleon of Crime. And how do you think he got that scar?"

Macavity pulled off Spazzle's coat to show the large patch of missing fur that was once the infected scar. "I gave that to him as a baby, living on the streets stopped it from healing but the jacket stopped it from killing him." Spazzle took back his jacket and pulled it over the bald patch.

"I was the one who saw him being carried into the junkyard during one of my spying missions," Griddlebone giggled. "I knew he was mine, it was the red and ginger spots on his eyes and the long tuff of hair on the end of his tail." (His eyes has spots like Alonzo's around them that are red and ginger, his tail is like a lions)

"Yes, and I have something else to take back," Macavity pulled Sparkle out from the crowd. "This guys mother works for me, you remember Fiona, right Mungojerrie?"

Mungojerrie hung his head and came out of the crowd. He worked for Macavity for a bit of time, but his crimes weren't bad enough to be shunned by the tribe. He gave up being his servant and joined the very people… cats his former master was fighting. "Yeah I do remember her; she was Persian mix, white with black stripes, Very nice and pretty."

"Yes, remember a mission I had for her and her brother, Finigan?"

"Finigan, a red and ginger mix, her twin brother yet they look nothing alike. Their mission was to mate with a human and create a Jellicle human hybrid so you can control the human world. Fiona had twins, a boy and girl, the girl was sent to live with her human family at the age of 4, yet the boy died in birth and his body was abandoned…"

"Only to be revived by lightning, changing him to a full Jellicle, his white fur to neon yellow and granting him lightning powers. Since he is the offspring of one of my plans, he belongs to me! I will now take back what belongs to me, and for once, you will have no damage done."

"There will be damage done," Munkus spoke up. "They are Jellicles no matter who their parents are. I know you and you will probably hurt and almost kill them through anger."

"So true, but if you even think of trying to take them back, don't expect to see Bombalurina and Demeter again. But I know that isn't the worst thing, so how about I just burn down the whole junkyard with you guys locked inside?"

"Don't you dare. And a question, if you have Griddlebone as a mate, why did you attack Deme and Bomba?"

"I send Griddlebone on long missions that leave me lonely, so I go out for some action. But let's just stop here and let me leave with my son and my new servant."

"WAIT!" Spazzle yelled as he was being dragged away by his mother. He jerked his arm away from her; he walked up to his father and looked him straight in the eyes. "If I go with you, and do everything you say, will you let Sparkle go free?"

Macavity looked at his son, then at Sparkle, then back at his son. This was strange for someone that came from his loins to stand up like that, so nobly, it made him sick. But if he took them both, they would ruin his plans till he kills them, giving the Jellicles a good reason to murder him.

"Alright, I'll let him go, but if you go back on your promise, I'll make another kit to replace you, no matter what it takes," he smiled again and looked over at Munkus den were Demeter hid.

"I promise on the everlasting cat that I will do everything you say if you let my best friend Sparkle go." Spazzle hung his head in shame. He just sold his soul to the most evil cat in the world, who also doubled as his father.

Macavity snickered and let Sparkle go. Spark looked over at his friend, who was now walking away with The Hidden Paw. Spazzle looked back, and gave a small wave, and was not able to hide tears. Sparkle began to cry. They had never been apart, everyday Sparkle would wake up and there would be Spazzle right next to him. So many memories together…

They finally left, all signs of Macavity were gone, and everyone was loosening up. But since that night with Spark that was just a distant memory, Tugger knew what was really between those two cats. How Sparkle really felt.

"He was your true love wasn't he?" Tugger asked Sparkle, who was still staring at the entrance of the junkyard where the villains exited.

"I loved him, with all my heart, and I was just never able to tell him." Tugger placed his hand on the younger ones shoulder. "But I bet he loves queens," Sparkle dig his face into his hands.

"Hope springs eternal," Sparkle looked up at Tugger, who was smiling.

"Jellicles never give up, and the way Spazzle looked when he left, I know we will see him again."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was a week after Spazzle had left with Macavity. Sparkle had not spoken since his little conversation with Tugger, and he had not eaten since, so his rib cage was probably visible. They hadn't seen him much, he didn't leave the kittens den and no matter what they said, he didn't move an inch. That afternoon Jellylorum came by with Etcetera to cheer him up, or at least get him to eat something.

"Come on Sparkle, they wont let Spazzle stay with Macavity too long," Etcetera called into the kits den. "They are probably trying to figure out a rescue plan right now."

Jelly just rolled her eyes when they didn't get an answer and barged right into the den. She pulled back the covers to Sparkles bed, revealing a pile of pillows to look like he was sleeping.

"Did you see him leave?" Jelly asked her daughter as she looked through all the blankets and such for the missing cat.

"No, someone would have said something if he came outside," Etcetera looked around the clearing for any sign of the bright yellow kitten.

"Oh my, he must have gone to look for Spazzle, he could be killed!" Jelly ran to Deuteronomy's den to tell him of the kits disappearance.

"What is wrong?" old D asked Jelly. He and Grizabella were playing chess, and Grizabella lost half her pieces already.

"Sparkle is gone from the den and there's no sign of him. I think he went out looking for Macavity's hideout." Griza gasped, but old D looked calmed.

"I will gather a group of cats to look for him; you just go back to taking care of the kits. Don't tell them of his disappearance, they will go out and look for him with the others."

"Thank you Deuteronomy," Jelly bowed and exited.

---

Yet another week went by without any sign of the kitten. The search parties gave up and predicted he was killed by either Macavity or a Pollicle. It was a sad time; Tugger grew close to the little kit over the time they knew each other like he did with Mistoffelees. And after the search was called off, he was finally able to tell people of Sparkles secret he learned that night wile star gazing. Sparkle had freaked because he didn't like queens, and he was afraid of being a Tugger fan girl. But things went back to normal, for a time.

---

Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer came running into the yard a few days later. It had been that a few days ago they became double agents for Macavity and monitored the Spazzle situation.

"GUYS! YOU WILL NEVER GEUSS WHAT HAPPENED!!!" Jerrie yelled to all the cats. It was early morning and everyone was coming out of their dens for the new day.

"What's wrong you two?" Munkus asked the two thieves.

"We have exiting news! Call a junkyard meeting!" they said in unison. Munkus sprinted over to old D's den. A few minuets later the leader, the glamour cat and the protector all emerged from the den to see every Jellicle cat gathered around the tire.

"Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer," old D called to the cats. They jumped onto the tire together and took a deep breath. "What is your grand news?"

"Spazzle escaped!" they yelled together to the crowd. Everyone cheered for the great news. But one little kit had a question.

"How did he do it?" Electra asked them. The cheering stopped and all the glowing eyes went back to the twins.

"During a mission, he was supposed to come here with a group of Pollicles and kill as many cats as he could," everyone gasped at what Jerrie was telling them. "But he refused, I heard a fight break out between him and Macavity, and the latter was winning."

"So how did he get out?" Victoria asked them.

"Sparkle." That is all Teazer needed to say. Everyone cheered to hear he was alive and kicking. "He burst into the chamber that Spazzle and Macavity were fighting in and he electrocuted Macavity enough to knock him out and to escape."

"So where are they now?" JennyAnyDots asked them. "Why didn't they come back here?"

"Macavity would have figured they would come back here, so they did the next best thing." Everyone was whispering trying to guess were they gone, but old D quieted them for Jerrie to continue.

"So where are they?" Etcetera asked impatiently.

"In hiding."

"Where could they be?" Demeter asked them. "Macavity can find them no matter what; he knows England and lot of Europe like the back of his paw."

"I know that, but they aren't here," Jerrie and Teazer looked at each other and smiled. "They are in America."


	7. After Word

Afterward

A cat was perched on top of a junk pile just a few yards away from the meeting. He had equipment that had recorded the whole gathering and was very pleased.

"Master," he said into a two way radio. "I have a slight idea were they are, ill give you the information when I get back."

"Excellent," the deep evil voice of Macavity understood. "You have pleased me so; you have earned yourself something I give rarely."

"Thank you master and forever reign the Napoleon of Crime," the henchcat turned off the radio and scurried out of the junkyard. Little did he know, he was endangering more than just two Jellicle cats.

(Continued in 'Destiny of Three Cats')


End file.
